Good Guy
by Cy Fur
Summary: Tifa shouldn't be doing this. She's a Good Guy. Tifa/Kairi.


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters thereof, and will not be making any money off of them.**

Tifa shouldn't be doing this. Tifa is one of the Good Guys, and Good Guys don't kiss pretty little seventeen year olds in lesbian bars where said seventeen year old isn't supposed to be in the first place. Good Guys make sure that pretty little seventeen year olds get taken home safely, probably lecturing about the dangers of alcohol and telling them to floss and wait until Tifa is supposed to be a Good Girl, which might be why she was first drawn to this pretty thing, all big blue eyes and ruffled auburn hair. She looks like the good girl Tifa never was, in her dark blue skirt (which is just short enough to once and a while give a view of her white panties) and baby blue polo shirt. She didn't even change out of her school uniform in order to come to this lesbian club, which probably says everything about her naivety, to think that anyone would serve someone looking like that a beer. Tifa doesn't even know her name, but she has her pushed into the corner, halfway down her throat, feeling her whimper into what might just be her first girl breaks the kiss, panting, her face full of that wonderful combination of arousal and confusion. "You name…," She gasps, clutching at the back of Tifa's white shirt. "Tell me, please.…"

"Does it matter?" Tifa's mouth goes to the girl's ear, tracing the whorls and pausing now and then to lick behind it, making the girl shiver and shudder. Her hand squeezes the girl's firm young bottom through her skirt.

"Please!" The girl mewls, arching against Tifa. "My name... Kairi."

"Kairi." Tifa tastes the name. It tastes like sunshine and apples, the twilight of innocence.

"Yours?" The hands clutching at Tifa's back move lower, to her waist."Tifa," She whispers, sliding her hand up Kairi's shirt, feeling along her young, flat belly. She feels higher, until the girl's small breast is in her hand, the nipple hard against her palm.

Kairi moans, arching against Tifa. She fists the fabric of Tifa's shirt, beginning to rock her hips.

Tifa snorts. Ah, adolescence. Just about anything gets you fired up. She tweaks the nipple, tugging it gently, nudging her knee between Kairi's legs, not surprised to feel the wet fabric against her bare skin.

Kairi gasps as Tifa's knee grinds against her clit. Her hips jerk again, and she tugs so hard at Tifa's shirt that the fabric begins to make a slight complaining grinds her knee harder, tugging and tweaking at one nipple, then the other. She isn't expecting Kairi to grab the back of her knee and pull it closer. Well, it appears the sweet little virgin has some spunk after all, if you will pardon the pun.

"More," Kairi gasps, humping Tifa's leg. "Please, more!"

"More what?" Tifa slips her hand down the back of Kairi's panties, squeezes one of the cheeks of her ass.

Kairi gasps and grabs Tifa's wrist, pulling it to the front of her panties, so that Tifa's palm is against her squeezes her between the legs, the heel of her hand grinding against Kairi's clit. She slides a finger into her, hissing at the tightness. "Sweetie, Kairi..." Tifa lets go of Kairi's breast to slip a finger under the waistband of Kairi's panties. "Let me take these off. My wrist is getting sore."

"Oh." Kairi leans back against the wall, lifting each foot to step out of her soon as Tifa has Kairi's panties in her hand, she kisses the girl, bringing her knee back between Kairi's legs, feeling the dampness against her skin. She cups Kairi's pussy in her hand, diddling her clit with her thumb and sliding her finger back into the tight wetness. The girl is obviously a virgin, for all she lacks a hymen. Probably lost it cheerleading or something like that.

Kairi moans and whimpers, jerking her hips. She grabs at Tifa's shoulder, not even caring if anyone will see them, because there are sparks tap dancing up and down her spine and heat is tugging at the root of her belly. Tifa stuffs Kairi's panties into the waistband of her own skirt. She'll... enjoy them later. Right now, she will concentrate on giving this sweet little thing the orgasm of her life, quite possibly the first orgasm of her life.

Kairi's legs shake, her knees going weak as she comes, her back arching off of the wall as she yanks at Tifa's shirt. She kisses the older woman desperately, both to keep from screaming and because if she doesn't do something with her mouth, she'll just burst. Her hips buck like a mechanical bull, making her all shaky and shivery, in a good catches her as her legs go weak. She pulls her finger out of Kairi, licking it clean. Ah, the taste of a virgin. She kisses Kairi's swollen, kissed lips and smoothes her skirt over her bare bottom.

Kairi clutches at Tifa, shivering. "Um..." She presses her face into Tifa's sweaty neck.

"Thank you." She strokes Tifa's hair through her fingers."It was my pleasure," Tifa mumbles into Kairi's damp scalp.

"But..." Kairi looks up into Tifa's chocolate brown eyes. "I didn't... do anything for you."

"Do you want to?" Tifa can imagine Kairi sprawled out on her bed, writhing and moaning. Tifa, being the one to show her the joys of, well, sex.

"Yes!" Kairi attempts to straighten her skirt, with limited takes Kairi's hand in her own. This isn't exactly adding to her Good Guy street creds. Oh well. Maybe she'll tell Kairi to floss when she's done ravishing her.


End file.
